Feeling
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Oc male indonesia.kalo gak suka jangan baca.


Made for Infantrum Fanfiction Awards. Pikiran Indonesia di pertengahan penjajahan. Maaf kalau-kalau agak nggak nyambung. Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini.

Indonesia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka bagaimana negara lain memandangnya. Ia tidak suka mereka yang lari ketika ia mendekatinya. Ia tidak suka ketika mereka menarik-narik rambut hitamnya. Ia tidak suka ketika mereka yang berkulit putih dan sempurna memukulnya yang berkulit coklat dan tidak sempurna.

Ia tidak suka merasa lemah.

Setiap malam,ia selalu berdoa di samping tempat tidurnya. Berdoa kepada semua tuhan yang ada. "Ini aku. Lagi. Aku membutuhkan teman. Seseorang yang tidak akan menjauh ketika aku mendekati mereka. Kalau bisa, kirimkan aku malaikatmu. Malaikat termanis yang kau punya." Terus begitu tiap malam. Tapi malaikat itu tidak pernah muncul,sampai tetangga baru itu menyapa Indonesia yang baru berumur 15 tahun. 15 tahun kehidupan yang sengsara. Dilempar kesana-kemari layaknya budak tak berharga oleh Spanyol,Inggris,dan sederetan nama lain yang ia benci.

Seorang laki-laki. Kulit putih dan rambut jabrik. Seseorang yang Indonesia kira tidak akan pernah menyapanya karena banyak perbedaan,seperti yang dilakukan Amerika,Inggris dan negara lain. Tapi di siang yang terik itu,Netherlands mengulurkan tangannya pada Indonesia. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Netherlands ramah. Indonesia hanya diam menatapnya,tidak yakin apakah dia diharuskan menjawab atau tidak. "Aku Indonesia," Indonesia masih tidak menjabat tangan Netherlands,sehingga Netherlands menarik tangannya kembali. "Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" Tanya Netherlands,mengejutkan Indonesia. Tidak pernah. Sekali pun belum pernah. Selama beberapa tahun ini hidupnya ini hanya penuh dengan beban dari negara yang menjajahnya,sehingga ia hampir tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Tapi ada hal yang tidak bisa Indonesia lupakan. Ia terus menunggu,menunggu,dan menunggu. "Bo-boleh," gagap Indonesia. Barulah saat itu ia mengulurkan tangan dengan malu-malu ke arah Netherlands yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan tertawa bahagia di ujung jalan,bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. 'Netherlands orang yang baik',pikir Indonesia. Dia mengawasi senyum di wajah tampan Netherlands sebelum berpikir,'Dan menarik,' wajah Indonesia terasa sedikit lebih panas. "Ada apa,Indonesia? Wajahmu merah. Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Netherlands khawatir. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang besar dan hangat ke wajah Indonesia untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. "Tidak,kok," kata Netherlands kemudian. Tangannya masih di dahi Indonesia. Indonesia malu dan buru-buru memindahkan tangan putih Netherlands dengan tangannya sendiri. "A-aku tidak apa-apa," kata Indonesia buru-buru. Netherlands tersenyum pengertian,membuat Indonesia merasa makin malu. "Oh,iya. Akhir pekan nanti aku ingin melihat-lihat hutan yang dipelihara rakyatmu,boleh kan?" Tanya Netherlands. Indonesia mengangguk dengan senang. Mereka sempat bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Indonesia masuk ke dalam rumah. 'Ini dia,' batin Indonesia. 'Akhirnya terkabul juga,'

Harapan Indonesia.

Seseorang yang akan menjadi sahabat dan penolongnya, penopang dan pelindungnya. Pertama dan satu-satunya sejak Indonesia diciptakan oleh rakyatnya sebagai satu pemimpin yang diharapkan bisa melindungi mereka,tapi entah bagaimana malah membuat mereka semakin sengsara. Tidak banyak yang bisa kau harapkan dari balik punggung seorang pemuda yang masih lemah,masih naif dan tidak bisa diserahi tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Menjadi sebuah negara. Begitu kata rakyatnya. Indonesia tahu. Ia tahu harapan mereka kepadanya, Ia tahu kekecewaan yang mereka simpan kepadanya, Ia tahu penderitaan yang mereka rasakan atas ketidakberdayaannya. Sangat tahu sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak pernah minta dilahirkan hanya untuk menjadi negara kecil yang payah, yang selalu jadi terbelakang dalam segala masalah. Ia tidak pernah minta untuk diwujudkan dari pikiran pemimpin-pemimpin rakyat. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa suatu hari ia akan menjadi sebuah negara yang kokoh,negara yang utuh,negara yang layak dikagumi dan dihormati oleh negara-negara lain. Ia tidak pernah berharap bahwa suatu saat rakyatnya dari seluruh nusantara akan berkata dengan bangga,"Aku penduduk Indonesia, sebuah negara besar yang hebat. Atlantis lama yang dulu pernah hilang. Zambrud terindah dari seluruh dunia." Tidak pernah. Karena ia tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Indonesia tidak ingin melambungkan harapan dan mimpinya setinggi langit,hanya untuk dijatuhkan kembali. Ia tahu bahwa ia hanya punya hak untuk bermimpi,tanpa punya hak untuk mewujudkannya. Indonesia mengusap matanya yang basah dan kembali ke pekerjaan yang diberikan Portugis kepadanya.

Akhir minggu itu,Indonesia tersenyum bahagia. Janji Netherlands untuk melihat-lihat hutan bersamanya betul-betul ditepati. Ketika mereka berjalan-jalan,Netherlands menyampaikan sebuah kabar yang menurut Indonesia adalah kabar gembira,"Aku yang akan membantumu melepaskan diri dari penderitaan yang kau dan rakyatmu rasakan. Aku yang akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kau miliki. Aku yang akan mengusir penjajah itu dari tanahmu yang indah. Kaki dan hati mereka yang kotor tidak pantas untuk menginjaknya. Aku yang akan memilikimu sepenuhnya," dan Indonesia tahu Netherlands tidak akan mengkhianati perkataannya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, Netherlands memagut bibir Indonesia. Indonesia merasa terbang, melayang ke langit. Tapi ia tidak pernah jatuh, karena Netherlands memegangnya. 'Ini bukan mimpi,' batin Indonesia. Tangan hangat yang sedang berada di punggungnya, wajah tampan di depan wajahnya. Laki-laki ini bukan mimpi. "Kalau benar ini mimpi,aku tak ingin bangun sama sekali," Indonesia tidak sadar telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan keras. Netherlands tertawa dan memeluk Indonesia dengan erat. "Kau tidak bermimpi," bisiknya pelan di telinga Indonesia,membuat sekujur tubuh Indonesia bergetar. Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang sore di dalam hutan,dan kini Netherlands betul-betul memiliki Indonesia.

Sepenuhnya.

Bertemu dengan Netherlands adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang ia sesali.

"Hai,Indonesia," sapa Netherlands,senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya,"Kau memang penemuan yang berguna, cukup lemah untuk dikuasai, cukup bodoh untuk diperdayai," Bibir Indonesia bergetar marah,sedangkan kedua tangannya terikat di belakangnya. Netherlands berbisik sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih penglihatan Indonesia,

"...tidak cukup berharga untuk dicintai, bahkan oleh rakyatmu sendiri. Bisa kau lihat? Atau kau bahkan terlalu buta untuk melihat kenyataan?"

"Kau tidak berharga,Indonesia,"

Bagi pembaca Indonesia yang kesel setelah baca ini, saya juga. Bahkan selesai ngetik dan baca ulang,saya tergoda buat nampar diri sendiri (yang sesudahnya saya lakukan beberapa kali) Tapi sadarlah. Kita cinta Indonesia. Seberapapun nggak puasnya kita sama negara kita sendiri. Jangan mikirin apa harapan kita untuk Indonesia,tapi pikirkan apa yang bisa Indonesia harapkan dari kita. Karena Indonesia cinta sama kita. Dan kita juga harus cinta sama Indonesia. Harus,harus,harus. Walaupun kemarin Uruguay pesta gol,tapi nggak ada alasan buat kecewa kan? Seberapa banyak sih, pendukung Uruguay? Dan apa yang bikin Uruguay segitu berharganya buat dibela? Apa Uruguay ngasih kita tempat buat ditinggalin? Apa dengan Uruguay menang lalu kita dapet rumah bagus di kawasan Menteng? Nggak juga. Saya bikin ini dengan berapi-api. Saya tahu apa yang menyulut api itu. Cinta Indonesia.

Indonesia bukan negara yang lemah. Dan kita tahu itu. Sebuah cerita di website ini nggak akan bisa mengekspresikan perasaan saya sama Indonesia.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudi meninggalkan review. Saya sangat hargai. Terima kasih. Tapi ada hal selain review di sini yang lebih saya harapkan kalo anda sudah membaca cerita ini. Saya harap anda bisa lebih mencintai Indonesia. Dan untuk itu, nggak ada kata-kata lain untuk menghargai anda lebih dari segalanya. Maaf kalau menurut anda saya berlebihan. Silahkan berkomentar sesuka hati anda di review. Sekali lagi, maaf kalo cerita ini aneh dan nggak nyambung, maaf kalo saya kebanyakan ceramah dan pidato, maaf kalo saya bikin cerita ini lebih karena perasaan kesel dan bukan keinginan untuk berkarya bagus seperti yang kalian harapkan. Maaf.


End file.
